Commercial spunbonded products made from polyethylene plexifilamentary film-fibril strands have been produced by flash-spinning from trichlorofluoromethane; however, trichlorofluoromethane is an atmospheric ozone depletion chemical, and therefore, alternatives have been under investigation. Shin U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,326 discloses one alternative spin fluid, namely, methylene chloride and a co-solvent halocarbon having a boiling point between minus 50.degree. C. and 0.degree. C. As pointed out in Kato et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,422, the Shin methylene chloride based process is not entirely satisfactory, and '422 patent discloses an alternative, namely, a spin fluid of bromochloromethane or 1,2-dichloroethylene and a co-solvent, e.g., carbon dioxide, dodecafluoropentane, etc.
Published Japanese Application JO5263310-A (published Oct. 12, 1993) discloses that three-dimensional fiber favorable for manufacturing flash-spun non-woven sheet may be made from polymer dissolved in mixtures of solvents where the major component of the solvent mixture is selected from the group consisting of methylene chloride, dichloroethylene, and bromochloromethane, and the minor component of the solvent mixture is selected from the group consisting of dodecafluoropentane, decafluoropentane, and tetradecafluorohexane.